Blackmailed
by Dogslover123
Summary: Blossom doesn't know what to think of Brick. Because, she's being blackmailed. He said that he would confess who Blossom unless they went out... R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The new kids Chapter 2 Lunch

**Hi everyone! O.o I'm dogslover123! I'm kind of new here. I hated my other fanfic Princess Debut 'Finding you' so I made a new one! (Please no mean comments! :( Feedback is okay!) Please, please, please! R&R! I would LOVE to read your reviews! I also, really wanted to thank XxMoonAngelxX for encouraging me! Check out her stories! They're awesome! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Doglover123 does not own PPGZ! Only the idea!**

**Chapter 1: New kids**

I picked up my backpack, as I headed for the door. My phone buzzed. I quickly got it out of my pocket, as I saw it was from Miyako.

**Miyako: Hey Momoko!**

**Me: Hey! **

**Miyako: Have you heard about the new kids?**

**Me: Yeah! I hope they're girls!**

**Miyako: Me 2!**

**Me: I g2g! See ya!**

I was really excited about the new kids! I heard there were three! So, I hope I'll get to meet them. Kaoru and Miyako were waiting for me, outside. "Why did you text me if you were outside?"

Miyako shrugged. "Dunno! Just was wondering if you were awake, I guess!"

I groaned. "Why wouldn't I? I could barely sleep last night! Thanks a lot, by the way, you made me lose three of my minutes!" I playfully shoved her, who bumped into Kaoru. "Whatever,"

"So, Kaoru, you excited?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Eh, it'll probably be another three skater fan." That's what she thinks of everyone.

Miyako stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if they're not girls?"

I stopped and thought for a moment. That's 50 percent true. I mean it could happen. "So what, it could be some smelly boys." I had no idea how right I was…

When we got there, I saw a crowd of people. I looked at Kaoru and Miyako. They looked back me, we shrugged. As I headed over there, I didn't recognize the hat. I scrunched my eyebrows together. I tapped someone. "Who's that?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"No. I don't,"

"Well, that's Brick, Boomer, & Butch." She said as she pointed to them. Brick saw me. Oh no. He was heading this way! I couldn't run that would be rude. "Hey, who're you? I'm Brick." He held out his hand. They were dirty. I gently shoved it away. "Momoko, and hi, these are my friends, Miyako and Kaoru!"

He smirked. "I heard of Kaoru! She's the best skater at the skating rank."

"You've…been there?" She looked confused.

"No. But, Butch has."

"Huh? Butch is…here?"

"Yup, inside the school, getting his schedule." She ran inside. He looked at Miyako. "Have you heard of Boomer?"

"Boomer?"

"Yeah, why don't you go meet him? He's in English. Mr. Aarons." She went inside. _No! Miyako! _

Ugh. Why couldn't they be girls! I didn't want to be alone with _him._ "So Momoko. Do you wanna hang out after school? We could grab a coffee."

"Brick, its April, it's kind of hot outside for a coffee. Plus, I have homework. Sorry…" I walked away, before he could stop me. "Well, I know who Blossom is! She's known as-"I quickly grabbed him. "How do you know?"

"I know A LOT of things about you, Miyako and Kaoru that you guys don't know!" I glared at him. "Okay, where do you wanna meet?"

"After school, in front of Starbucks,"

"Why Starbucks,"

"Because, I want to," He paused. "Unless you want me to confess who Blossom is-"

"No, I'll be there!" I blurted.

"Great, see ya!"

**Hey guys! Dogslover123 here! I hope you liked Chapter 1! I certainly do! Well, no special announcements… So, enjoy!**

**~Dogslover123**

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

I groaned as I sat my lunchbox by Miyako's. "What's wrong Momoko? You seem down."

"I am," I quickly lighten up. "Sooo how was it with Boomer?"

She smiled. "Great! He's so cute, and nice! I wonder how it went with Kaoru!" She was buying today. I took out my turkey sandwich, and started eating.

"Want me to tell you how it went?"

I nodded, while eating.

"Okay. I was in English, and Boomer just sat by me! I said, "Hi! I'm Miyako! What's your name?" I was acting like I didn't know his name. He said, "Hello, my name is Boomer, what a pretty name by the way-"

Brick just sat down with us. "Hey Blossy! How are ya?"

I glared. "Would ya keep it down? People are nearby." I shouted.

Miyako whispered to me, "How does he know?"

I shrugged, "Ask him."

He was eating his PB&J sandwich when Kaoru came by. She paused. He looked up. "Hey Buttercup,"

Kaoru looked at us, and _splat _went her tray. "How the heck does he know?"

We shrugged. "Dunno."

Boomer and Butch sat down. "Hah. Hey boys,"

"Hey Miyako," Said Boomer, I'm guessing. "Wanna hang out after school?"

I butted in. "Hey, why don't you guys meet us in front of Starbucks?"

Kaoru made a face. "Why Starbucks,"

"I know right?"

Miyako shook her head. "I don't like Starbucks."

Brick groaned. "Fine, then where?"

We exchanged looks and grinned. "Outside the mall, by Barnes & Nobles. " I said.

"Okay, we'll be there!" Boomer & Butch groaned. "Great!" I said. "We will too."

After lunch…

As I headed for my locker, a hand grabbed me. "Ahh!" I shouted. Someone had brought me into the Janitors' closet. The last person I wanted to see. _Brick._ "Listen, Blossom,"

**Oh! Cliffhanger! What's he gonna tell her? Gotta keep reading to find out!**

**~Dogslover123**


	2. Chapter 3 Hiding the bad boy

**Third chapter! Yaay! Thanks to ALL of the people who actually read this. I didn't think ****_Blackmailed _****would get this many reviews! (Even ****Some ****negative.) **

**Chapter 3 hiding the bad boy**

My heart was pounding! What did he want?

"Blossom, you've gotta hide me!" He was peeking through the window. Oh, that's what you want… "Don't call me Blossom! I'm Momoko!"

"Whatever! Just hide me!"

"Brick, no. For one, I HATE YOU, two-"

Brick interrupted me. "Yeah, I know! But, what you don't know is …I like you…"

"You thought I didn't know that?!" How could he think that I'm an idiot!? I'm Blossom, leader of the PPGZ!

"You knew?" He asked, shocked.

"Duh," I paused. "I AM the leader of the PPGZ."

"True,"

He leaned in. I pushed him. "Dude, no. I barely know you! I mean this is your first DAY! Don't think you're gonna get a kiss as soon as you walk into the building."

Brick rolled his eyes. "My girl fans will!"

"How are you so famous?"

"Band,"

"You, Boomer, and Butch are in a band?"

"I didn't say that," He paused. "Butch is a famous skateboarder; Boomer is famous for being a good bubble blower for some odd reason."

"Whatever. Just go to your crazy fan girls. It's not working on me…"

"I'd rather be here with you, though."

I was shocked. All this mess, on his FIRST DAY! "No, brick. I'm not kissing you." I said, confident.

He smirked. "Yet…"

I glared. "What makes you think I will?"

"Well, one, I'm hot. Two, I'm in a band! And, three, I'm a bad boy!"

"I could give you ONE MILLION reasons why I don't like you! But to add it all up, you're a conceited jerk, who only cares about himself!" I opened the door, and slammed it shut.

**Yeah, I know. It's short. Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. Credit to SaurkaJapan for helping me! R&R!**

**~Dogslover123**


	3. Chapter 4 one busy night

Well, it turns out, Kaoru & Butch, and Miyako & Boomer are going on separate dates. So, I'm stuck with 'Mr. Popular'. Ugh. Today just is not my day.

"Hey Blossy," Brick said. "I thought for our date, you could watch our band play tonight."

I sighed. "Whatever,"

When we got there, I was going back stage. "Hey boys, this is Momoko. We're dating." Brick said. I glared at him. "Brick, I'm going to take a seat."

"Sit in the front."

"Whatever,"

Brick finally came out a few minutes later. "Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the concert!"

When the concert was finished, I walked backstage. "Can we go now?"

"How was I?" Brick asked.

I shrugged. "You were okay, I guess…"

Brick sighed. "Fine…let's go."

My belt buzzed. "Oh, um, Brick…?"

"I know," Brick said, as he put a hand in my face. Man, when was the last time he's washed them? "Go! I'll see you tomorrow." I quickly hid in the girls' bathroom, making sure no one was in there. I flew as fast as I could. For some reason, monsters love to destroy stuff at night. Miyako and Kaoru had beaten me to it. "Oh, hey girls!" I waved.

After we beat up the monster, we decided to head to the mall since it was only 7:10. "So, Miyako," I started. "How was your date with Boomer?" I asked.

"Yeah, Waddya do? Lip lock?" Kaoru asked, smirking.

Miyako glared. "So, how was _your_ date, Kaoru?"

"Nice try," I said. "Spill."

"Well, Boomer and I went to the park," Miyako started. "Then, for the last ten minutes we laid on the grass and gazed at the stars."

"Aw, how romantic!" I said, happily.

"So, Momoko," Miyako nudged me. "How was _your_ night?"

I shrugged. "It was okay," I started. "I just sat in the front row of Brick's concert."

They stopped, suddenly. "Wait," Kaoru said. "Brick's in a band?" Miyako finished. I nodded.

"Brick likes Momoko! Brick likes Momoko!" Miyako sang.

I widened my eyes. "Miyako, shut up!"

Kaoru said, "For once I agree with Miyako."

I raised an eyebrow. I smirked. "Well, how was your date, _Kaoru_?"

When I asked, Miyako became quiet and looked at Kaoru. Kaoru blushed. "Gah," I heard her muttered, nervously. "You gotta catch me!" Kaoru yelled, suddenly. I smirked. _She's SO predictable, sometimes. _I flew as fast as I could, but not before we ran into…_them._

"Hey, watch where you're-"Kaoru stopped when she looked up. "Oh,

h-hey…Butch."

"Hey Kaoru," Butch said, simply. Miyako _finally_ caught up to us. "Hey…Blossom…hey Buttercup…Boomer…how…are you?" Miyako panted. Ohmigosh! I forgot we were still in power puff form. "Good…but do I know you?" Boomer asked, clearly confused.

Ohmigosh! I forgot Brick is the only one who knows our true selves. Brick smirked. "NOW, can I call you 'Blossom'?"

**Well, here's chapter 4, which I'm proud of! Please R&R. Also, I might make a new story. It'll be a Pokemon fanfic. So, if you have any ideas PM me. Stay tune for chapter 5!**

**~Dogslover123**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! :D I was pretty excited about this chapter! By the way, I won't be updating on August 27-29, I'm on Vacation those three days. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who's still reading this! It means a lot. R&R!**

**Chapter 5 Kaoru's Date**

"No. Only, in Power Puff girls form. When I'm in regular form, call me Momoko! Okay?" He had asked me if he could call me Blossom, from now on. Not that he doesn't already. Idiot…

"Can I call you Momo? Or 'the Moster'? Or even better-"

"No. Just Momoko. Another thing 'lover boy,' call me your girlfriend again, and you won't ever be _eating _out of your mouth again."

"Oh, c'mon Bloss-"

"Also, no 'Blossy' or 'Bloss,' I started. "No one calls me that anymore…" I said looking at my feet that were currently floating. Dang it! Sometimes I'm too obvious. He smirked. Gah, I've only known him for a day, and mannn do I hate him! "Look, I gotta go." I flew away before he could respond.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Kaoru went on. What's up with her, lately?

I sighed. "Kaoru, we're not gonna laugh...but if you don't tell us," I started, shaking my head.

"Well, we're gonna have to ask Butch himself." Miyako finished.

Kaoru sighs. "Butch knows I'm Buttercup, he knows Miyako is Bubbles and he knows you're Blossom."

"Whoa! Wait, I thought Brick only knew!"

Kaoru shrugged. "Guess he blabbed to Butch. They're both idiots…" For some reason, Kaoru smiled when she said that. Yuck! Who knew Buttercup/Kaoru had a soft side? "Ok, Kaoru," Miyako finally said. "Spill." Wow, Miyako is very quiet. She's probably daydreaming about Boomer. I smirked.

"Fine…" Kaoru whispered. We sat down by the nearest bench. "Well…not much to tell. Butch and I went to the skate park…we had a few competitions…and we had an awkward silence and…" Her voice trailed off. I was becoming impatient. "What happened?!" I yelled.

"H-he…kissed me…" Right now, Kaoru was blushing furiously. Ohmigosh. Kaoru got her first kiss!

"Brick _tried_ to kiss me. But failed miserably," I laughed. "He's lucky I didn't slap him." Suddenly I heard a rustle by the bushes. I poked the girls. They heard it too.

**Ciffhanger! Please R&R! Also, if you have any ideas please PM me! Or if you're a guest, you can put your idea in the review, I will read them. I get writer's block easily! Of course, I will give credit, so yeah. Stay tuned to chapter 6! **

**~Dogslover123**


End file.
